This is War
by Maniac Productions
Summary: One-shot. A song-fic to the song This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. I might continue and turn this into something else, but not sure yet.


**Mp: Song lyrics are in Bold.**

They all had been invited, all lof them. A new band was playing at the Bronze and they were supposed to be amazing. No one was sure what compeled them to come, but each one of them decided to go. None knew that the others would be there, that they too had been sent the invitation. All they knew was that a new band was playing, it was supposed to be a normal concert. Oh, how wrong they all were. For this concert changed everything and everyone.

Rogue, Wanda, Remy, John, Laura, and Piotr all made thier way into the crowded club waiting to see the new band, The See'rs. Unknown to the sic, the rest of the brotherhood was sitting at a table in the back of the club for the same exact reason. In the front of the club sat Kitty, Amara, Tabitha, Amanda, Jean, Scott, and Kurt. No one really understood what happened, it was all a blur, but everyone in the crowd dissapeared leaving Rogue, Wanda, Remy, Piotr, Laura, The Brotherhood, The X-men, and Amanda. A band stood on stage, The See'rs, and picked up thier gear. They were just standing there looking behind them. The crowd turned to see thier elders standing there, confused and worried. Rogue's breath caught as she saw Irene Adler standing there, cane in hand. Charles, Ororo, Hank, and Logan quickly made thier way to the X-men. Mystique gave a quick glance towards Kurt and Rogue before joining Magneato and Sabertooth. Before anyone could say anything music started playing. The See'rs had started playing, thier faces emotionless.

**"A warning to the people,"**

The singer's eyes roamed over all of them, not looking at just one person for more than a minute. His deep blue eyes roaming over them all, looking at them all, but not really seeing them.

**"The good and the evil."**

As he said good, Charels could feel the man looking at him. Charels could see the good he had done, and will do, in his lifetime. He could see the X-men he had taken in, taught, and inspired. The children he watched grow and then go on to teach others.

Eric had the same expirence as Charels, but instead of the good he saw every horrid thing he had ever done, ever will do. See saw himself givng Wanda to asylum guards, giving Pietro away, starting the Acolytes, blackmailing Piotr, and so much more.

**"This is War."**

The club's walls became splashed with blood, the floor became dirt, fires started all around, and destroyed buildings could be seen all around them. All in all the inside of the building looked like a battelfield.

**"To the Soldier,"**

Logan felt his life as a soldier flash before, even memories he didn't know existed. He could see himself fighting, fighting in World War 1, 2, and 3. He could see himself fighting the addimantium process, getting shot in the head, and him waking with no idea who or what he was.

**"the Civilian,"**

Amanda gasped as the singer looked at her and she could see herself when she first learned the truth. She could she herself lauging with Kurt and his sister, Rogue. She could see an older version of herself sitting in the X-Mansion typing and speaking into a headset.

**"the Martyr,"**

HIs eyes found Rogue's and Rogue could see every betrayel flash before her eyes. Everytime she was used, from Mystique's first betrayel to the Apocolypse incident. The images stopped for a second, but then started again. This time though, Rogue was strapped into a machine, then a table, she could she herslef in the med-lab, her room, and lastly her lying on the ground withering in pain.

**"the Victim."**

His eyes fell onto Mystique and see could see herself as a child, all the abuse she got for being a mutant. She could see herself becoming a member of the weapon X program, meeting Logan or James as he was known, she could see herself holding her eldest in her arms and giving him away, holding her duaghter and giving her to Irene, and holding her youngest and him falling into the river. She could then see herself in a human form only she couldn't change back.

**"This is War."**

The building's wall changed again, showing a destroyed brotherhood house. Windows were smashed, the carpet had blood stains, objects were broken and scattered around the room, and lastly written on the wall in dried blood was 'THIS IS WAR'.

**"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie.  
>The moment to live and the moment to die.<br>The moment to fight, the moment fight, to fight, to fight."**

The walls showed stories from each of thier lives. Moments of truth, such as Rogue learning the truth about Mystique and Risty. Moments of lying like when Magneato altered Wanda's memories for his own gain. Moments of fighting, mutants vs. human, X-men vs. Brotherhood, friends and enemies vs. Apocolypse and his horsemen.

**"To the right, to the left  
>we will fight to the death,<br>to the edge of the Earth.  
>It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world."<strong>

Everyone of them could see themselves fighting in someway for thier cuase. They could see themselves running through fire, literally and figuratively. They could see thier older counterparts putting themselves in danger for those that hate them, love them, lie to them, betray them, for what they are.

**"A warning to the Prophet,"**

Irene could feel the eyes of the singer on her and just like her visions, she could see herself telling Kurt and Rogue about a great danger, a huge robot attacking her house, she could see Kurt and Rogue fighting for her, and finally she could see herself dying in Rogue's arms as she cried.

**"the lair,"**

His eyes found Pietro's and Pietro could see himself lying to all his friends fro his father. He could see Wanda looking at him with such disgust as the other people he had come to actually like walked away from him.

**"the honest."**

Suprising enough the singer's eyes found Remy's unqiue eyes. Remy could see himself standing in between Sinister and Rogue, telling Rogue everything from when he was a kid to the present, and he could see himslef holding her shaking body. He could see himself telling everyone everthing.

**"This is War."**

This time when the building changed it showed the destroyed X-Mansion. The building was missing chunks of the wall, windows smashed, and it looked like a war zone. The once happy home for mutants looked like a huanted abandoned building.

**"To the leader,"**

Scott could see himself leading everyone into battle, both in the past and in the future. He could see the younger generation looking up to him for help for saftey. Everyone counted on him for help and Scott lead them to help.

**"to the pariah,"**

The singer looked at Kurt and Kurt could see his younger self being teased, becuase of his blue form. He could see people avioding him and calling him a demon, no one excepting who or what he was. As he got older he hid himself under countless clothes, until he met Charles Xavier. He could see him older standing there walking through streets protesters against the X-men shouting names at him.

**"the victor,"**

X-23, known now as Laura, could see HYDRA being destroyed and her joining the X-men. She could see herself achieving and gaining something she never thought she could have, peace. She could feel anger leaving her older self and being replaced with belonging, hope, love, family.

**"the messiah."**

Deep blue eyes met Ororo's eyes and Ororo could see herself as a teen bringing water to her tribe in Africa. They shouted in joy as the drought stopped and rain came bringing life to thier land. Ororo could see herself leading the youngest generation of X-men as the older generation were gone.

**"This is War."**

A large island appeared in the walls, sign stated that it was called Genosha, the land of Mutants. Jets were firing at the land while mutants attacked soldiers on the fround. Magneato was gathering people into transport orbs, planes, escape pods, boats, and anything else able to leave the island.

**"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie.  
>The moment to live and the moment to die.<br>The moment to fight, the moment fight, to fight, to fight."**

Truths about each of them wrote themselves on the wall in blood along with lies they had told. Moments about each of thier lives where they've had to fight for thier lives, for who they are.

**"To the right, to the left  
>we will fight to the death,<br>to the edge of the Earth.  
>It's a brave new world from the first to the last."<strong>

More flashes appeared on the walls, but instead they were visions of what was to come to each of them. More fighting was shown, but the teams were all diffrent. Friends were on the other side of the battlefield as well as enemies. Some poeple were missing and some new people had joined each team. A flash of each person from the youngest to the oldest flashed on the walls.

**"To the right, to the left  
>we will fight to the death,<br>to the edge of the Earth.  
>It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world."<strong>

More images appeared on the wall. Mutants from all over stood togeher linked hand-in-hand, arm-in-arm, ready to fight together to save the world.

**I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky.  
>The fight is done, the war is won.<br>Lift your hands towards the sun,  
>towards the sun, towards the sun, towards the sun.<br>The war is won.**

The destroyed buildings, the dirt floor, the fire, and the blood faded away showing new buildings, kids and adults running around playing, bright sunny skies, and the school. Children of all ages gathered around playing as the adults, enemies and friends, gathered around joining the laughter and the fun.

**A brave new world.  
>The war is won.<br>The war is won.**

The see'rs song began to slow and quieted down as they sang thier last notes of thier song.

**A brave new world.**

Once the music stopped and the see'rs dissapeared, the crowd returned as if they had been there the whole time. The walls and building became normal and each mutant looked at each other confused. The elders were still there, each as confused as the young ones. No one said anything as they all left trying to understand what had happened.

**Mp: The end. The song name is This is War by 30 seconds to Mars. I 3 this song :) And I will be contining Hit n' Run.**


End file.
